Black Ruby The Begginning
by BlackxRuby
Summary: Rhuben will find out the truth with the help of Harry,Ron and Hermione.Join the Golden Trio with an added friend.Jion the four as they embark on a journey to the truth.Friendships are made...
1. Chapter 1

Black Ruby

The Beginning.

I looked around the dingy little pub, Tom the owner had already shown us to our room the day before. My mother was talking to the land lord about matters that neither interested me nor concerned me, or so I was told. I was left to my own devices. So I spent the day finding something to do, maybe look around the town see what a teenage witch could do. Though as far as I'm concerned this charming little village had nothing to keep me occupied. Just as I was loosing all hope, my mother beckoned me towards her, Tom had excused himself due to customers.

My mother was a very beautiful woman. She was a Vampire, consequently making me one also. Well technically I'm only half vampire. My mother had long, smooth, silvery blonde hair, stunning blue eyes that reflected her youth perfectly. Renee was her name and it matched her down to the tee. I on the other hand had long ebony locks with curls in the ends. It just reached the middle of my back. I had deep Hazel eyes that I supposedly attained from my father. All I knew of him was that he was human. Who he was I still had to find out. According to my mother and Grandmother my name suited me, Rhuben. I didn't really see it to be honest, but they insisted.... Back to the point I wasn't your average Vampire. I didn't need to drink blood, being a half vampire and all. I had all of the Vampiric characteristics, e.g. Beauty, Quick reflexes and Heightened senses, however most would just think I was Veela.

"Rhuben, good news....Your going to my old school. Hogwarts don't worry, you will fit right in trust me. With Professor Dumbledore will do anything to make you feel comfortable...School starts on September first or that's the departure date anyways!!!" my mother stated excited that things were going to be okay. It has been strange for a few weeks now. There had been this break out from Azkaban, some bloke called Sirius Black. A mass murderer from what I can gather. One of the 'Dark Lord's' followers. Next thing I know a boy that looked about my age stumbled in to the pub, yelling for Tom....The boy seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place him. It was late so I traipsed up the stairs to my room, I managed to get to the room before remembered that my mother had the key. I turned back around the corner only to collide with the boy from earlier. We were both knocked to the ground. His glasses came off in his not-so-graceful fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry!!! I've gotta watch where I'm going..." I handed him the glasses. It was then that I got a good look at his face. The scar on his forehead was a dead give away as to who he was.

"I'm Ruby, well technically Rhuben....but my....people call me Ruby." I stated holding out my hand.

"You can probably guess who I am..." Harry said pointing to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I nodded smiling sheepishly, Harry just grinned like he was used to it. Then the normal scrutinizing look began, I feel it was the first time Harry had ever seen a Veela...or Vampire but that little fact could remain a secret.

"So what brings you to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked still staring, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable his eyes hadn't left my face since our introductions.

"To be honest, I don't really know. But since that break out my mother has been trying to get in contact with some old friends. She pulled me out of my old school so I could go to Hogwarts....Apparently it was her old school...She seems to feel safer here in England than in France, I used to go to Beauxbatons the French academy...I'm rambling sorry I do that a lot normally when I'm nervous..." I managed to cut myself off before I said something I knew I would regret. I could feel my cheeks turning a vibrant red as Harry smirked down at his feet, as if doing this would hide the fact that he was indeed smirking. He looked up and I grinned, it was strange I had only just met the boy and I felt protected, as if he was going to make sure I was safe.

"Well I had better go and get the key...I seem to have forgotten the fact I need it to get in to my room...." I stated rolling my eyes, Harry grinned letting me by. I nodded in thanks and made my way back to grab the key from my mother. When I came back I found that Harry was still stood there leaning against the wall studying the floor beneath his feet.

"I-thought-I-would-wait-and-see-you-in...." Harry stated in one breath. I smiled and continued walking to my door.

"Well, thank you. And people say Chivalry is dead...." I smirked as I unlocked the door and went in.

For the next few days Harry and I became closer, we walked around the town. Throughout our time together he told me about his friends Ron and Hermione. Hermione was, according to Harry, a bookworm who was a muggle-born but was the smartest in the year and had saved his and Ron's skins on countless occasions. Hermione was also an only child. However Ron had five older brothers and one younger sister, Ron was loyal and kind though sometimes not the brightest button in the box. Harry also told me about his mishaps both at Hogwarts and at Privet drive, his home for the summers. I was enjoying his company more and more as the days passed I found him easier to get on with. The day before we were due at the train station Harry and I wandered about the town some more before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. When we arrived there it was to an awful ruckus. Two, what seemed to be teenagers, yelling at each other whilst clutching on to what appeared to be animals.

'I'm warning you, Hermione,' said the boy fiercely clutching a Rat to his chest. The girl, who had rather bushy hair, held a cat in her arms as it tried to get away to get at the Rat.

'Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cosy.'

'It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect?' said Hermione. 'It's in his nature.'

For a cat, it was bloody big and hairy. His squat face certainly didn't endear me to him at first. I looked at Harry who grinned.

"I'm guessing these are your....friends?!?!" I asked recognising the names they yelled at each other. Harry nodded and smirked watching the argument as if it were a Tennis match, or something similar. Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a table. We sat down and watched in fascination as neither of the arguing teens had noticed us watching their heated debate.

'A cat?' Ron had continued. 'Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me.'

Harry continued to grin, I opened my mouth to ask if we should intervene he shook his head and held a finger up to his lips, I understood and kept silent watching the argument before us.

'That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush,'

said Hermione. 'It's all right, Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy.'

Harry thought now would be a good time to interrupt, as he laughed gaining the attention of his to, up until then, oblivious friends.

Harry,' he said in surprise. Hermione turned round, Crookshanks still in her arms.

'Harry,' Hermione stated, as if she was about to contradict Ron and then turned around to see Harry. 'Good summer?' she asked trying to change the subject before Ron commented on her previous mistake.

Yeah,' said Harry. 'Been here for the past three weeks or so. Got all my school stuff ages ago.'

'We already knew you were at the Leaky Cauldron,' said Ron. 'Dad told us,' he added, seeing Harry's confused face.

'Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?' asked Hermione, a serious tone of voice.

'I didn't mean to,' Harry said. Ron and I burst out laughing. 'I just – lost control.' He cried waiting for someone to believe him.

'Brilliant,' enthused Ron, still laughing.

'Nice one, Harry,' I added. Still giggling.

'It's not funny, Ron,' said Hermione sharply. 'Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled.'

'I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually,' said Harry.

Next, our talk went on to Ron's holiday in Egypt. Ron even had the newspaper clipping of him and his family outside a pyramid from the _Daily Prophet_.

'What's it like?' asked Harry.

'Brilliant,' said Ron. 'Lots of old stuff like mummies and tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself.' Ron still had him in his hands.

'You know the Egyptians used to worship cats,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, along with the dung beetle.'

'Here we go again,' I groaned. I glanced at Harry and said, 'They've been arguing ever since we got here.' Harry just nodded and smiled.

'Are they always like this?' I asked, again Harry nodded. I had a strange feeling that most of my time this year would be trying to stop Ron and Hermione from killing each other.

Just then in came a set of twins Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to

know.

'Fred and George. Two of Ron's older brothers....You'll meet the rest of them later....' Harry whispered as he saw my confused face.

'Not flashing that clipping again, are you, Ron?' said one of the twins.

He snapped it up off the table.

**How can Harry tell them apart?? **I thought to myself.

'I haven't shown anyone,' said Ron.

'No, not a soul,' said Fred. 'Not unless you count Tom –'

'– the day maid –' added George.

'– the night maid –'

'– the cook –'

'– the bloke who fixed the toilet –'

'– and that wizard from Belgium.'

'Come on, you two, behave.' a balding wizard still with some red hair had just walked into the bar and joined us stated in a fatherly tone, I assumed this to be Mr. Weasley. 'Harry, how are you?' He had a paper in his hand and I could see the photo of Sirius Black looking up at us, the mad glint still in his eye.

'They still haven't caught him, then?' asked Harry.

'No,' said Mr Weasley gravely, looking at the picture. 'They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far...' His gaze suddenly shifted to me 'And who might this be?' he asked looking to Harry for an introduction.

'This is Rhuben Tuesday....' Harry stated smiling at me. Smiles lit up all of the faces around me. I had a feeling they knew who I was....

'Rhuben Tuesday....Is that what you just said Harry?' A plump red haired woman asked him whilst staring directly at me. He just nodded and watched in bewilderment as I was pulled into a motherly hug by a woman I didn't think I knew. I saw my Mother over her shoulder, at the sight of me being hugged by a stranger she went in to PVM (Protective Vampire Mother) mode and stalked up to me. Tapping the woman on the shoulder and crossing her arms, a sign that she was incredibly angry and trying not to go all "I'll rip out all of your vital organs before I drink your blood!!". The hugging stranger turned around to face a very pissed off Renee Tuesday....What happened next I didn't expect. There was a whole lot of screaming, hugging and jumping. I was slowly being pulled behind Harry. I felt him tense as I peeped over his shoulder.

'Renee....I was wondering where you were...I thought if I knew anything about Renee she would never leave her daughter alone unless she is near...' Molly said. I managed to pick out her name during the screeching episode. My mother just nodded sheepishly. When Harry realised what happened he gently pulled me next to him however he kept hold of my arm just in case we needed to run away. I looked to Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George, they all looked terrified of the display they had just witnessed however Hermione just looked confused. Soon we were joined by more of what I assumed to be Ron's family. They were introduced as Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Percy, another of Ron's older brothers. After meeting them we sat down to dinner then departed to go to sleep for we had to wake up early and go to King's Cross station. Get on the train and then we would be going to Hogwarts for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Ruby.

The next morning I was woken up by my Mother yelling in my ear telling me to get dressed because....well just because. It was madness as all of the Weasley's, well the male Weasley's who were attending Hogwarts, flew around trying to pack all of their belongings before we had to leave. Half an hour later we were being piled into Ministry cars to take us to the train station. When Harry had said we would all be fitting into two cars I laughed out loud at his stupidity. When I was, rather impolitely, shoved into the backseat I realised that Harry was not actually delusional. The cars had been enlarged to fit all of the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Myself and my mother in. We arrived at Kings Cross with about ten minutes to spare. Apparently Harry and Ron had an adventure getting to School the year before when they took Mr. Weasley's car and _flew_ to Hogwarts. I was scowled at, glared at, scolded and winked at....well the winking wasn't to bad seeing as it was from Harry and Ron when they heard me giggling at their antics. I was glared at by Hermione, scowled at by Mrs. Weasley or, as she had begged me to call her, Molly and scolded by my own mother. But I knew she was just doing it in false pretence, as she had a mischievous glint in her eye. I just smirked as I tried, yet unsuccessfully, tried to pull my trunk out of the boot. Fred and George tisked and pulled it out easily smirking as they handed it to me. I could feel the light blush sprinkling my cheeks as I heard Harry and Ron chuckle. Percy practically ran off to go and meet hi _GIRLFRIEND.....Percy has a GIRLFRIEND!!!!!_ I know I was shocked too....

We soon reached the platform Molly and my Mother went into SMM (Scary Mother Mode) and began kissing and hugging everyone.....

Molly and my Mother went to Harry and I twice....I don't even know why.

'Be good sweetheart!!' Mum whispered to me before moving on to Harry, pulling him into a motherly hug.

'Look after my daughter Harry.....Keep her safe please!!' she again whispered in a way I supposed I wasn't actually meant to hear.

We stowed our trunks on the train before waving at the window, my Mother was clinging to Molly and desperately tried to hide the tears I could see pouring down her face. I couldn't understand why she was acting like this, I mean I was only going to school. She had seen me depart countless times before to go to Beauxbatons. Instead of trying to figure out the puzzle my mother was I followed Hermione, Ron and Harry down the train corridor to try and find a compartment. Although this was proving to be a difficult task as all of the compartments were full. Well.... I say all there was one right at the other end of the Hogwarts Express. It seemed to have a sleeping passenger in it though.

'C'mon everywhere else is full....' Hermione muttered sliding open the door.

'Who d'you reckon he is?' hissed Ron, sitting down next Lupin.

'Professor R. J. Lupin,' I whispered as Hermione pulled me down next to her, Harry plonked down on my other side.

'How d'you know that?' asked Ron frowning.

'It's on his suitcase, Ronald,' replied Hermione, pointing at the luggage rack. Lupin's old battered case was there. Ron nodded and made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

'D'you think he's alright? He looks a bit pale......' Harry stated staring at the Mr. R.J. Lupin.

'I dunno, wonder what he teaches?' Ron muttered, moving his hand as if he was going to poke the stranger in the arm but was stopped when Harry kicked him in the shin.

'That's obvious,' whispered Hermione. 'There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?'

'He's stronger than he looks,' I said. I stated matter of factly, I could tell by the way his blood smelled.

'Do you think he's really asleep?' asked Harry, glancing at him.

'Seems to be,' said Hermione. 'Why?'

Harry took another glance at him before standing up and closing the door to the compartment. 'I've got to tell you something.' Harry went in to a tale of how Mr. Weasley told him to be extra careful this year as Sirius Black was out of Azkaban. Ron and Hermione seemed to be taking it worse than Harry himself had.

'Let me get this straight,' said Ron afterwards, 'Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after _you_?' Harry nodded.

'But they'll catch Black, won't they?' asked Hermione. 'I mean everyone's looking for him.'

'Sure,' said Ron. 'Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving lunatic.'

'Thanks, Ron,' said Harry. I let out a quiet squeak.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Ron, looking at me. I avoided his eye.

I didn't even know, just something about this Sirius Black scared me.

Just then, a faint, tinny sort of whistling started above me.

'What's that noise?' I asked.

It turned out to be Harry's Pocket Sneakoscope that Ron had given him for his birthday. It made such an annoying racket! Talk then went on to Hogsmeade and the fact we were now allowed to visit the village. Harry wasn't able to go because the Dursley's hadn't signed his form. Ron tried to persuade him to ask Professor McGonagall to sign it but Hermione stopped that thought immediately by mentioning Black.

Lupin remained asleep for most of the journey. He did have his advantages though. When some boy who seemed to know Harry, Ron and Hermione made his appearance with three of what I assumed to be his friends at his sides.

'Well,well,well....what do we have here. Potter, Weasel, Granger and a new groupie....hmmm I don't think we've met. I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise....' He stated in a snotty tone. I turned my head to look at this _Draco_. He had pale blond hair, and cold grey eyes which widened as he saw my face for the first time, he immediately looked to Blaise. I then looked to Carbbe or Goyle, I couldn't be sure. They both looked the same, bulky and slightly...bemused.

I then turned my eyes to Blaise. He was... just like me pale skinned, dark eyes, dark hair and Graceful in all of his movements. He was part Vampire! Blaise scrutinized my features before grinning, I smirked and nodded. Malfoy smiled to me then glared to the others before leaving.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the journey. Outside rain was hammering hard on the windows and it was pitch black. Lights had flickered on in the train and the train rattled onwards. That is, until it started to slow.

'Why are we stopping?' asked Hermione. 'We can't be there yet.' Harry got up and looked out of our compartment. Voices could be heard all the way up the corridor. Suddenly the train jerked and Harry fell back into his seat next to me.

'What's going on?' said Ron.

'I don't know,' replied Harry. 'Maybe we've broken down.'

The lights on the train flickered out.

'Ouch, Ron, you stood on my foot,' hissed Hermione.

'There's something moving out there,' said Ron nervously.

He was staring out the window, his hand placed on the glass. As I watched I noticed the water on the glass slowly start to freeze. It went all along the window to the next one; the water in Lupin's bottle also froze. I could even see my breath in front of me.

'Is it me or is it getting colder in here?' I said. I could feel myself shiver. Only one thing could make a place this cold and I hoped whole heartedly I was wrong.

The train shuddered again.

'Bloody hell!' gasped Ron. 'What's happening?'

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared at the door and stopped. It was just a single ripped cloak floating in the air. It reached out its hand and opened the door, its hand holding the edge as it peered inside. Hermione and Ron leaned away in their seats as Crookshanks hissed and Scabbers hid in Ron's jacket. The thing looked towards me and Harry and the next thing I heard was the familiar long, rattling breath. It was a Dementor.

What happened next was hazy, Harry began convulsing and slid from his seat. Then R.J. Lupin woke up and created a Patronus and sending it away. I looked to the floor and crouched down next to Harry, pulling his head in to my lap he began to come around.

'Here, eat this,' I heard Lupin say followed by a large snap. He'd broken off a block of chocolate and given it to Harry. 'It'll help.' Harry took it cautiously. Lupin then gave some chocolate to Hermione, Ron and I insisting it would help.

'What was that thing?' asked Harry.

'It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black.' I tensed as Lupin said this. 'If you'll excuse me, I need t have a little word with the driver.' Lupin got up and opened the door of the compartment before turning back to us. 'Eat. You'll feel better.' He left.

It was silent in the compartment for a few minutes. I continued to keep silent, looking out the window, eating the chocolate. Hermione had got up off the floor and picked Crookshanks up before sitting beside Ron. Harry was still very confused.

'What happened to me?' he asked eventually.

'Well, you sort of went rigid,' said Ron. 'We thought maybe you were having a fit or something.'

'And did any of you guys … you know … pass out?'

'No, but I was sure Ruby would. She just went really pale and her eyes...they... went _black_..' Hermione stated looking deep in to my hazel eyes.

'Yeah it was freaky to say the least....It was strange, I felt as if I would never be happy again.' Ron muttered also staring at me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

'But someone was screaming,' said Harry. 'A woman.'

'No one was screaming, Harry,' said Hermione. She was looking at him as if he would pass out again. However, nothing else was said for the rest of the trip.

We got off the train and walked to some carriages which seemed to be pulled by magic. There were more Dementors flanking the main gates. The carriages climbed the sloping drive and pulled up outside the front doors. As soon as we got out of ours Malfoy came along and jeered at Harry for fainting. That was when Professor Lupin came along saving us from another expectant fight.

We were about to go in to the Great Hall, Hermione had told me that the annual sorting happened there, when Harry realised that I didn't have a house. I quirked an eyebrow in thought, but I didn't need to think for long as my tie changed colour. It turned Red and Gold, Gryffindor's colours to be exact.

'Well, I think that problem has been sorted....' I giggled, Harry's whole face lit up as soon as he recognised his house colours. He excitedly grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to where Ron and Hermione were sat. I felt eyes on me as I made my every move. Fred and George winked and grinned at me as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. An elderly wizard stood up gracefully and walked to a podium in the centre of the of the front of the room.

'Welcome!' he stated, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast …'

'First,' he continued, 'I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor.' There was a scattered round of applause through the Hall. I grinned happily about Lupin getting the job. Just to Lupin's right though, Professor Snape was looking extremely sour about it. 'As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid.'

All the Gryffindors cheered, particularly Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Ron noticed my confused expression.

'The man talking is Albus Dumbledore, and Rubeus Hagrid is the really big hairy bloke at the end of the table...' Ron whispered pointing them out. I just nodded.

'Finally on a more disquieting note –' the noise in the Hall settled and everyone turned to Dumbledore, '– at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.' Yup, I was right. It was about Sirius Black. 'The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the ones who get in their way. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks....' At this point he was looking directly at Harry, Hermione and Ron. 'Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times,' Dumbledore waved his hand over one of the candles on the podium and it went out, 'when one only remembers to turn on the light.' His hand went back over the candle and it relit itself.

That gave me something to think about. If Dementors couldn't be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks then how could Black have escaped Azkaban.

After the feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went up to congratulate Hagrid at the teachers table on becoming the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was positively beaming. Hermione linked her arm through mine and pulled me to the Common room. It was strange, I had only been here an hour at most an I felt like I was really at home. Hermione and Ron clambered through the common room.

'Strange isn't it? How you feel at home here?' Harry said as if he had read my mind. His eyes sparkling as he looked around the red coloured room. I could sense Harry felt the same. He felt most comfortable at Hogwarts. He turned and smiled.

'Well, Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning...' He mumbled to me as he pulled me into a hug. As we pulled away I could feel eyes on us. I blushed, Harry hugging me wasn't anything new to me, but it seemed Harry hugging a girl was un-heard of. He smirked and pushed me in the direction of the Girls dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Ruby

The first day and already we were starting our new lessons. After breakfast the four of us had Divination with Professor Trelawney in the North Tower. Hermione motioned that she had never been there before and so it took us a while to get there. A portrait of some knight called Sir Cadogan tried to help us (after challenging us to a duel) and we managed to get there in time.

Professor Trelawney was a joke. She looked like an oversized beetle with her magnified eyes behind round glasses and numerous shawls and beads round her neck. She spoke in this weird tone as if to impress us with her knowledge of fortune telling. After her somewhat … _enlightening_ welcome she set us about reading each others tealeaves. We switched cups after drinking the scolding hot tea and then spent ages just staring at them. After a few stupid predictions from Ron for Harry, Professor Trelawney came over to our table.

She took Harry's cup from Ron and examined it.

'The club … an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup …' muttered Professor Trelawney. 'The skull … danger in your path, my dear … the lock … a dark secret is kept from you …' I looked up when I heard her say that. Trelawney turned the cup round then gasped, thrusting the cup back on its plate.

Harry and Ron exchanged bemused glances.

'My dear,' said Professor Trelawney dramatically, 'you have the Grim.'

Mutters went round the class.

'The Grin? What's the Grin?'

'The Grim, you idiot. Not the Grin.'

Turns out the Grim is some giant spectral dog which is supposed to bring death to all who see it. I was pretty sceptical about this as we left her class for Transfiguration.

Ron and the rest of the class apart from Hermione and me were on edge about it. Professor McGonagall soon cleared it up by telling us that Trelawney predicts one of her student's deaths each year yet none have done so.

'You look in excellent health to me, Potter,' she said tartly, 'so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.'

Hermione and I snickered at that, Harry grinned.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue about the Grim all the way to lunch that day. But Ron went below the belt when he said it was just because Hermione didn't like being bad at something for a change. Harry pulled me off and we disappeared before the row got too much and spent the rest of lunch break in the courtyard.

Care of Magical Creatures was a very eventful lesson. When we got there Hagrid told us we needed our books, these vicious _Monster Book of Monster_ books which bite us anytime we try and open them. After Hagrid told us how to open them ('You stroke the spine, o' course.') he disappeared off to get whatever magical creature he'd got for us. Malfoy, while he was gone, just had to say something to enrage Harry.

'God, this place has gone to the dogs,' he said. 'Wait until my Father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes.' Crabbe, Goyle and some of his other Slytherin cronies laughed. Harry and the rest of us glared at them.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Harry said, walking forwards.

The Slytherins looked at each other "Ooh"-ing at Harry. Malfoy cockily walked forward so he was level with Harry. I watched as his eyes looked behind Harry and he stumbled backwards.

'Dementor! Dementor!' he shouted. The whole class apart from me spun round to look. I was next to Harry, glaring at him. Malfoy's gang began laughing again, lifting their hoods up and going "Ooh" like ghosts. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back before he did anything stupid. I had been informed, by Hermione, that Harry had quiet a temper, and when he lost it he tended to do....well...stupid things. I turned to Malfoy.

'One day, Malfoy,' I said slowly, 'you're going to get what's coming to you.'

'And you're just the one to do it, are you, Liar?' he asked me. I swallowed. He just grinned. Harry had heard him and turned back round. I just walked away. I'd noticed Hagrid had reappeared with five creatures on chains.

'Don't call Ruby a liar,' he growled at him.

'Why not?' asked Malfoy. 'It's what she is.' I ignored Malfoy as best I could. I watched him over my shoulder. 'Word to the not so wise. Watch what she does …' he pointed at me, 'she's not who you think she is.' Harry put his arm around my shoulders and directed me to Ron and Hermione.

The rest of the lesson went quite quickly. Hagrid pulled one of the creatures, a Hippogriff called Buckbeak forward and got someone to volunteer to stroke it. Harry did so, then went off for a fly around the castle. While he did this the rest of us sat down out in the paddock and waited, The rest of the lesson went quite quickly. Hagrid pulled one of the creatures, a Hippogriff called Buckbeak forward and got someone to volunteer to stroke it. Harry did so, then went off for a fly around the castle. While he did this the rest of us sat down out in the paddock and waited, taking off our robes because it was so hot. I was still thinking about Malfoy's threat; if he let Harry know who I was my friendship with him would be nonexistent.

taking off our robes because it was so hot. Eventually Harry came back and we were divided into groups with the other Hippogriffs. I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We had a black hippogriff named Monty. Nearby was Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, all gathered around Buckbeak. I could hear Malfoy talking loudly enough to Crabbe and Goyle. As thought, he hadn't listened to a word Hagrid had said about the Hippogriffs.

'This is very easy,' he drawled to the other three. I looked over at him. Buckbeak was getting agitated. I could see it in his eyes, even just his movement told me he didn't like it. 'I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it … I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you ugly great brute?'

It all happened so fast, but to me it was as if it was in slow motion. Just as Malfoy stopped speaking Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs and slashed down with his front talon, causing a huge gash across Malfoy's arm. People around him were screaming and trying to get away from the agitated beast. I could smell the blood from where I stood. I saw Blaise looking at me he motioned for me to hold my breath, I did as told and found that it was much easier to control myself.

'I'm dying!' yelled Malfoy beside me. The rest of the class was screaming around us. I just remained still, staring upwards at the trees. 'I'm dying, look at me! Its killed me!'

'Yer not dyin'!' said Hagrid above us. There was panic in his voice. 'Calm down! It's just a scratch!'

I saw Malfoy being lifted up by him and carried away back up to the castle, Hagrid's footsteps thumping on the ground. Hagrid dismissed the class before he ran Malfoy to the Hospital wing. We all grabbed our things and returned to the castle. Malfoy returned to classes a week later. He was sporting a sling and complaining about his '_pain'_ every chance he got.

A few days after that we were all sat in the Great Hall eating our Lunches.

'He's been sighted! He's been sighted!'

The four of us looked up to see Seamus run towards where we sat with the rest of the third year Gryffindors. He was holding up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

'Who?' asked Ron. Seamus threw the paper down in front of us.

'Sirius Black!' I looked to Harry I could hear his heart rate increase with what I could only assume to be fear, he however didn't let the emotion show....this surprised me immensely. For a boy who was meant to be being hunted by this deranged murderer.

'Dovetown?' read Hermione. She pulled the paper towards her. 'That's not far from here.'

'You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?' asked Neville.

'With Dementors at every entrance!' I said trying to make it sound reassuring, but I think it came out more like a question...'How would he get in?'

'Dementors?' said Seamus incredulously. 'He's already slipped past them once. Who is to say he won't do it again?' Seamus had a point.

'That's right,' said Dean. 'Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.'

I looked back down at the paper. Harry's heart still racing. He turned his gaze to me, I could see it in his eyes he was seeking reassurance. I tried my best to do as he asked. It helped a little bit as his pulse rate slowed down slightly.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was after lunch and I was looking forward to it. Lupin's lessons were proving to be both fascinating and hard going. I knew today would be no different. When we arrived to the room, there was an old, what appeared to be, Wardrobe in the middle of the room. All for the desks were cleared off to the sides. Creating a rather large open area in the middle of the room. But that wasn't all, the wardrobe kept giving shudders. Like something or someone was inside.

'Intriguing, isn't' it?' Professor Lupin said, walking round to the front of the class. 'Would anyone like to guess what's inside?'

Nobody's hand was in the air, except for Hermione.

'It's a Boggart...' Hermione answered a small smirk pulling at the edges of her mouth.

'When did she get here?' Ron asked us. Harry and I shook our heads.

'Very Good Hermione.....Now can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?' The professor praised before asking another question.

'No one knows.....' I stated in a quiet voice, I knew what Boggart's did. I knew what was going to happen I could almost feel it.

'Boggart's are shape-shifters,' Hermione continued. 'They take the shape of whatever particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-'

'So terrifying, yes, yes. Couldn't put it better myself. So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form,' said Professor Lupin, indicating the wardrobe. 'He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears.

'This mean that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?' I glanced over at him.

'Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?' guessed Harry.

Professor Lupin beamed. I couldn't be happier for him, his first lesson was going great. He got Neville to do the first demonstration after teaching us the charm. The Boggart took Snape's form. Bloody funny! Professor Lupin then put on a record on this old Muggle gramophone he had and one by one each of us face the Boggart, making it change into a mummy, a banshee, a spider and who knows what else.

Soon Harry, Hermione and I were the only ones left and Harry was first out of the three of us in the line. I watched as he drew out his wand and stepped forward after Parvati. He had a smile on his face watching the Jack-in-the-box but slowly it changed to a vacant look. I was watching him and so was Professor Lupin. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The Boggart changed and a large Dementor reared up before us.

I reacted on instinct, I pulled Harry behind me facing the creature myself.

It turned what should be it's head as if in thought. It slowly turned around It became me....but there were subtle differences. Like my eyes they were a vibrant red, that only happened if I was feeding from a Human.... My skin was paler than ever, I looked transparent....My lips were a deeper crimson, the colour of blood. I was a deadly beauty. The demonic me advanced towards were I was stood. Harry pulled me back trying to stop it's advances. After he whole class were truly terrified and bemused Professor Lupin stepped in. He yelled the counter jinx making the Boggart disappear.

'Excellent!' said Professor Lupin, turning back to the class. 'Excellent! Well done, everyone. Let me see … five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart – and five each to Rhuben, Hermione and Harry.'

'But I didn't do anything,' said Harry.

'You, Rhuben and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry,' said Professor Lupin lightly. 'Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarise it for me … to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.'

We all left the class. People were still beaming about it.

'Did you see me take that banshee?' shouted Seamus.

'And the hand!' said Dean.

'And Snape in a hat!'

'And my mummy!'

'I wonder why Ruby is afraid of herself?' I heard Lavender muse To Parvati and Padma as they walked past. At this point Harry stared at me eyebrow quirked up in question.

'You spend too much time with Ruby....your starting to imitate things she does....' Hermione stated trying to get the heat from me.

**That girl is a God send!! **I thought, that was until Harry had stated some cheeky comment back and then returned his eyes to me.

'Later....' I muttered so only he could hear. Harry sighed dramatically before smirking and nodding.

'Professor Lupin seems a very good teacher,' said Hermione approvingly. 'But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart –'

'What would it have been for you?' asked Ron, sniggering. 'A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?' I raised my eyebrows at Harry.

'Will he ever learn? If he wants Hermione to notice him he should be the nice and not take the piss....' I left the statement open for Harry to add his own insight. Harry turned his head to me, I widened my eyes as if trying to convey a message, he seemed to understand after a few seconds. He made and 'O' shape with his mouth.

'Yeah well, it's part of Ron's.....charm?' he said grinning as we heard the aforementioned pair call out their disagreement. We laughed as we walked up to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Ruby.

Halloween came and so did the first trip to Hogsmeade. A few days beforehand Harry had tried to get Professor McGonagall to sign his form but she didn't and he was stuck behind as well. My mother didn't think it was a good idea for me to be gallivanting around Hogsmeade when Killer was on the loose.

That morning I saw him say goodbye to Ron and Hermione before I headed off for another wander. Later that day I saw him go into Lupin's office. I guess the Boggart thing was still annoying him. I was wandering around through the Bridge I heard a voice. It was obviously talking to someone else. When I rounded the corner I recognised the voice of Lupin.

'You know the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately,' I heard Lupin say. 'Not by your scar, but by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes. Oh, yes. I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had the way of seeing the beauty in others, even and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father, James, on the other hand he - he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble.' I grinned knowing Harry also had that. 'A talent, rumour has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much.' I walked slowly up to Harry and placed my arms around his waist, he looked down and smiled wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

'Your both like your parents in too many ways. Rhuben you have a combination of your father and mother in you. You have your father's eyes and hair but everything else is how you mother used to look. You haven't got the talent for finding trouble as your father....but there is still time! You shouldn't be afraid, that Boggart wasn't you!' Lupin stated grinning. I nodded. Lupin smiled one last time at the both of us before walking in the opposite direction.

'So, you never did tell me what your Boggart was about....' Harry stated a mischievous glint in his eyes. I nodded and began to walk, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

'Well....this is kinda hard to explain, so your just gonna have to shut up and let me try and explain to the best of my ability...' I looked him in the eyes. He nodded.

'Well, you know how I'm.... different?' I waited for him to nod before I carried on. 'I'm half...vampire. That's what the Boggart was a vampiric version of myself that fed off of human life...' I said closing my eyes not wanting to see his reaction. Harry stopped walking. We had ended up next to the lake, he sat down and pulled me down next to him.

'Okay, so your a vampire....?' I nodded.

'I don't need to drink blood but if I could slip one day and start to feed, I'm dangerous Harry.....I'm not good for you Ron and Hermione....' I started.

'Didn't you hear what Lupin said? You aren't like that Boggart!! So stop thinking your not good for me! Your one of my best friends....' Harry stated smiling he pulled me into a reassuring hug.

'You can ask me questions if you like....' I muttered into his chest.

'So can you turn into a bat?' He asked grinning. I shook my head.

Harry asked questions like that for the rest of the day.

'It feels good to have told someone.....' I smiled, Harry smiled back and slung his arm around my shoulders and lead me back to the castle. We arrived as people were coming back from Hogsmeade, I could feel the scrutinizing glances as they noticed where Harry's arm was. I blushed a light pink, Harry saw this and smirked whilst he lead me to the Great Hall.

That night was the worst night ever. Harry and I had met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast that night and they showed us all the cool stuff they'd bought from Hogsmeade. Harry also told us about what had happened in Lupin's office between him and Snape bringing him a potion.

After the excellent feast as usual, the Houses divided and we headed up to the Gryffindor Tower along with the rest of the third years. But when we got there, there was a hold up on getting inside. Percy was barking orders before shouting for someone to get Dumbledore. He appeared in seconds with Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape behind him. The portrait of the Fat Lady had been slashed and she'd disappeared from her portrait. No one knew why though until Peeves appeared.

'Ashamed, Your Headship, sir,' he cackled above us. I watched as he bobbed up and down laughing. 'Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Sa her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between trees. Crying something dreadful.' Peeves sounded very happy about this. 'Poor thing.'

'Did she say who did it?' asked Dumbledore quietly.

'Oh, yes, Professorhead,' laughed Peeves. 'He's got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.'

My eyes widened at this information. Sirius Black had been in the castle. I felt Harry tense next to me, I squeezed his hand. Harry looked at me and tried to smile however it came out rather strained.

'Secure the castle, Mr Filch' ordered Dumbledore. 'The rest of you, to the Great Hall.' Doing as we were told we all practically ran down to the Great Hall. When we got into the Hall we were all issued with sleeping bags and pillows. Harry and I were just about to get ready for bed when I heard Ron clear his throat. I looked at him quizzically, I followed his gaze down to where Harry's hand was still joined. I let go hoping Harry wouldn't notice, no such look. He turned to face me and saw my blush I looked to Ron and Harry followed my gaze he nodded and made a rather disappointed face but then smiled trying to cover it up. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were all lying close together, because we were scared for Harry and because we were scared ourselves. I woke up the next morning to giggles and whispers. All I could smell was something like Cinnamon. I could feel my face slip into confusion. The pillow my head was resting on made a strange rumbling sound I looked down to see a blue t-shirt clad chest. I looked up to meet the smiling face of Harry Potter..... I looked to Hermione who was giggling, I then looked to Ron who was smirking. I then looked around the Hall, it seemed that Harry and I were the most interesting things in there at that specific moment. I could tell that my cheeks were bright red by the fact that Harry was smirking. He always smirked when I blushed.

Talk of Black carried on well into the next week. It was Defence Against The Dark Arts next and we all made our way to Professor Lupin's classroom for another fun-filled lessons. We got a surprise when Snape told us all to sit down and pull out our books. Snape wasn't very happy and decided to take points from anyone who asked where our normal teacher was.

'Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.' Ron was lazily turning the pages next to me but I'd gone straight there. Werewolves. He was bemused when Snape turned his book to it.

**Werewolves?? We aren't doing anything about Werewolves with Professor Lupin! **I thought.

'Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?' Snape asked. Most people looked to Hermione but it was me who actually answered due to Professor Snape pointing to me expecting me not to know the answer.

'A Werewolf has no choice about transforming whereas an Animagus does. An Animagus trains for months at a time...' I answered as best I could. Snape nodded his cold eyes boring into my own hazel ones. Snape then issued us with a two rolls of parchment essay on the differences between Werewolves and Animagus'.

The weekend was the first Quiditch match of the season, it was Gryffindor Vs. Hupplepuff. It was meant to be Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin but Flint had insisted that Malfoy's arm was still injured and they couldn't play. Hermione Ron and I watched as Harry flew around looking for the Snitch in hopes of ending the game soon. The conditions were horrendous. The wind was howling, the rain made visibility practically impossible, the Thunder and Lightening were the cherries on top of the cake. I watched in horror as Harry plummeted to the ground below. Ron Hermione watched as Dumbledore slowed Harry's descent.

We were all crowded around Harry's bed waiting for him to regain consciousness.

'He looks peaky, doesn't he?' said Ron. Me, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus and Neville were all gathered round his bed there.

'What do you expect?' asked George.

'He fell over a hundred feet,' said Fred.

'Yeah, Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower.'

'And see how you look.'

'Probably a right sight better than he normally does.'

We all looked down to see Harry smiling vaguely up at us. He was soaked just like us. I let out a sigh of relief when he sat up.

'What happened?' he asked.

'You fell off your broom,' said Ron.

'Really?' said Harry sarcastically. 'I meant the match. Who won?'

'Diggory got the Snitch,' said George. 'Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square … even Wood admits it.'

'Where is Wood?' said Harry.

'Still in the showers,' replied Fred. 'We think he's trying to drown himself.'

That wasn't the worse news for Harry. After he fell, his Nimbus Two Thousand blew into the Whomping Willow and was smashed to pieces. He was devastated when Hermione, Ron and I told him after the others had gone. Talk about unlucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Ruby.

It was the day before term ended, another Hogsmeade trip. Harry and I watched as Hermione and Ron departed. I was with Harry when he pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket.

'I'm going to Hogsmeade, you coming?' he stated throwing me a mischievous grin, he knew for a fact I would not turn down a trip to Hogsmeade.

'You'll have to stay under the cloak....' he stated pulling it over the two of us. We made our way out to the courtyard we were almost there.....so close. But Fred and George spotted our tracks in the snow. The grabbed hold of an arm each and dragged us back to the Clock tower. They pulled the cloak from our bodies and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

'What's this rubbish?' he asked when Fred handed him a piece of parchment.

'"What's this rubbish" he says,' Fred laughed. 'That there's the secret to our success.'

'It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me,' said George, 'but we know it off by heart.'

'So we've decided your needs are greater than ours. Early Christmas present for you.'

'And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?' asked Harry.

'A bit of old parchment!' said Fred, mortally offended. 'Explain, George.'

'Well … when we were in our first year, Harry – young, carefree and innocent –'

'Since when were you two innocent?' I asked sceptically. For it was well known that Fred and George were always pulling pranks and whatnot.

'– well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Filch.'

'We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason –'

'So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual –'

'– detention –'

'– disembowelment –'

'– and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._'

Harry and I looked at each other before he said, 'Don't tell me –'

'Well, what would you've done?' asked Fred. 'George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed – _this_.'

'And you know how to work it?' I asked.

'Oh yes,' said Fred, smirking. 'This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school. George, if you will.'

George took out his wand and tapped the parchment, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'

At once, think ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point George's wand had touched the parchment. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly black words. Tiny footprints with labels at each of them traced the parchment in different places.

'"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Hooves",' read Harry aloud, '"are proud to present the Marauder's Map" What the hell was a _Marauder_?

'We owe them so much,' said George reminiscently.

'Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers,' added Fred pretending to wipe away tears.

'Hang on,' said Harry, looking more closely at the map. 'This is Hogwarts. And that – no, is that really –?'

'Dumbledore,' said Fred.

'In his office,' said George.

'Pacing. Does that a lot.'

'So you mean this map shows –' I started.

'Everyone.'

'Everyone?' Harry couldn't believe it.

'Everyone.'

'Where they are –' continued Fred.

'– what they're doing –'

'– every minute –'

'– of everyday.'

'Brilliant!' said Harry.

'Now listen,' said George. 'There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend –' both of them pointed at the map. '– this one.'

'The One-Eyed Witch passageway,' explained Fred. 'It'll lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar. But you best hurry. Filch is heading this way.'

'Right,' said George briskly, 'and don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say –'

'_Mischief Managed_,' they both said, George placing his wand tip on it again. 'Or else anyone can read it.'

Harry and I followed the trail, we exited Honeydukes and met up with Ron and Hermione. We ended up in the Three Broomsticks. We watched as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and _My Mother..._ enter and be led out of the crowded bar by Madame Rosmerta. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out again and dragged Ron, Hermione and I after them. They weren't to hard to find, we just followed Hagrid's booming voice. We stood huddled under the cloak listening intently through the door. It didn't take a genius to work out what they were talking about.

'Do you know, I still have trouble believing it,' said Madam Rosmerta, who had joined them. 'Of all people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought … I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead.'

'You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta,' said Fudge. 'The worst he did isn't widely known.'

'The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?'

'I certainly do.'

'I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?'

'You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta,' murmured McGonagall. 'Do you remember who his best friend was?'

'Naturally,' said Madam Rosmerta. 'Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here – ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter.'

I felt Harry tense beside me and grabbing my hand.

'Precisely,' said McGonagall. 'Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact – but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers –'

'I dunno,' chuckled Hagrid. 'Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money.'

'You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!' said Flitwick. 'Inseparable!'

'Of course they were,' said Fudge. 'Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him.'

'When Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death, they went into hiding,' said McGonagall. 'Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who, regardless of the fact that he himself had lost his wife and daughter to You-Know-Who's Death Eaters not the year before.'

'Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!' Hagrid said loudly, causing me to jump slightly. McGonagall ssh-ed him. 'I met him!' growled Hagrid. 'I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead … an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' now he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!'

'Do you know who else I feel sorry for?' said Professor McGonagall. 'One of Harry's best friends, Rhuben. I'm surprised no one's caught on yet. The similarities between her and her father are beyond belief...' McGonagall continued. With that one statement my whole world came crumbling down. I wasn't who I thought I was. I wasn't Rhuben Tuesday... I was Rhuben.....Black. I stood frozen to the spot. I barely heard what my mother had to say about all of this.

'As am I Professor, I asked Harry to look after a murderers daughter.....He knows nothing of any of this...Neither does she! I kept her Father's identity a secret from her all her life...' my mother sobbed. I felt my knees give out beneath me. I felt sick. I pulled off the cloak and ran. I ran all the way to the Shrieking Shack, where I cowered sobbing for all I was worth.

'Ruby!?!' I heard Hermione yelling along with two other voices I recognised as Ron and Harry's. Harry spotted me first and ran to my side, picking me up and cradling me into himself. I buried my face into his chest as I sobbed.

'He was their friend!' I yelled 'HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!' I screamed. 'He was their friend and he betrayed them...he betrayed everyone who trusted him...he betrayed _me_!' I muttered as Harry stroked my back and ran his fingers through my hair.

'I hope he finds me....because when he does I'm gunna put him through the pain he's put us through...I'm gunna make him see how much it hurts...and I'm gunna kill him! I won't let him hurt you...I promise!' Harry vowed to me looking me directly in the eyes. Using his thumbs he wiped away the remainder of my tears. I smiled weakly, Harry wrapped his arm around my waist as Hermione, Ron, Harry and I made our way back up to the castle.

The Holidays came and went and soon enough we were back to school work. In the first Quiditch match of the spring term Harry fought off three Dementors with an almost full Patronus. But the night after I was awoken by Hermione shaking me and dragging me down the spiral staircase which led to the Girls Dorms. Harry met us and gave Hermione a strange face. 'That is preposterous, Weasley,' McGonagall was saying. 'I mean, how could Sirius Black possibly get through the portrait hole?'

All I needed to hear was _his name_ and I froze, eyes wide. Hermione and Harry noticed, both placing their arms around me. McGonagall noticed this and gave me a sympathetic glance. Before carrying on.

'I don't know how he got in,' said Ron. 'I was a bit busy dodging his knife.'

'Percy, have you seen Sir Cadogan?'

Sir Cadogan was in a portrait in the common room, trying to woo a lady with some flowers. He looked up at us all when Professor McGonagall called him.

'How may I serve you, Madam?' he asked.

'Excuse me,' she said politely, making her way to the portrait, 'is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?' Sir Cadogan walked through three portraits and into another with a group of wizard around a chess table, thinking.

'Certainly, good lady,' he said. 'He had the password. Checkmate!' He ran is arms over a chess game, ruining it. 'He had the whole weeks, in fact, on a little piece of paper.' As Sir Cadogan said this, he flung his arms out causing a wizard to fall out the window. McGonagall was not impressed.

'Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them?' She turned round to Neville and sighed. 'Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?' Neville nodded. 'Well, Sirius Black is gone tonight. But I think you can all safely assume that he will, at some future time attempt to return. Now, I speak for the entire staff when I say while we take every precaution to ensure your safety it is incumbent upon yourselves to act responsibly. Understood?' There was a group "yes" and she left the common room. Hermione ushered me to the couches before Ron glared at Crookshanks.

'And this bloody cat ate my rat!' Ron was still on about that?

'That's a lie!' said Hermione.

'It is not, and you bloody well know it.' Ron stalked up the boys staircase. Hermione then stormed off up to the Dorms.

I could have killed him. He was right there. He was close enough to touch. I could have killed him.' Harry muttered still holding me. I sniffled against his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Ruby.

April and May passed quickly. Hermione and I were trailing behind Harry and Ron on the way to Care Of Magical Creatures. I felt my blood boil when Malfoy began gloating about how Buckbeak would be executed.

Hagrid had gone back into his hut to fetch a bucket to fill up with water, Seamus had managed to set fire to his parchment. How I don't really know, But Seamus seemed to have a knack for setting things alight. I just turned my mind to thinking up suitable punishments.

Spring soon dissolved into Summer and exams came out of nowhere. The final game of Quiditch was won by Gryffindor. A party was held in the common room, seeing Harry happy and not worrying about Black was heart warming to say the least.

Days later, Buckbeak was being executed we all went down to Hagrid's to give him Moral support. It turns out that Crookshanks didn't actually eat Scabbers, he just ran all the way to Hagrid's hut...for some unknown reason. The Minister, Executioner and Professor Dumbledore were walking down to do the deed. Hagrid sent us on our way saying that it was past our curfew....which it was but that's not the point. We ran back up to the stone circle in time to see the executioner raise his axe. Hermione sniffled into Ron's shoulder, whilst Harry pulled me to his chest trying to block out the images and sounds of what I knew was going on.

'Ouch, He bit me...' Ron stated as he chased after Scabbers. Ron chased him right up to the Whomping Willow.

'Harry, you do realise what tree this is?' I heard Hermione ask.

'That's not good,' said Harry. 'Ron, run!'

I glanced at Ron to see him pointing at something behind the other two. 'Harry, Hermione, Ruby run!' Ron yelled back. We all turned to see what Ron was actually talking about. We turned to face a big black dog. However it was double the size of a normal household dog.

It leaped over us and bit into Ron's leg before dragging him off into the Whomping Willow. I watched in horror, I followed using my Vampire skills to catch them up.

'Get away from me!' Ron shouted. He sounded in a lot of pain.

'Sit down or you'll injure that leg even more,' said another voice. It was tired and gruff. I followed his voice and to Ron's side. His leg looked terrible.

'Ron are you okay? Can you still feel your leg?' I asked in desperation,m just as I finished my questions Harry and Hermione burst through yelling about where the dog was. Oh the DOG!!! I forgot about that minor detail.

'Not a dog,' Ron muttered. 'Harry, it's a trap –'

'What –'

'_He's the dog_ …_ he's an Animagus …_' I looked to where Ron was pointing. The door swung shut to reveal Black. I glared at the man that betrayed Harry's parents. Harry pulled me behind him.

If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!' said Ron suddenly, standing up besides his broken leg.

'No, only one will die tonight,' said Black. I tensed slightly as he said so.

'Then it'll be you!' shouted Harry lunging at Black. I moved Vampire speed to get between them.

'Rhuben....' Harry yelled surprised.

'Rhuben?' Black asked as if amazed.

'Don't you dare talk to Ruby!' Harry bellowed, gently pushing me out of the way so he could grab Black by the throat, holding his wand up to Black's face. All Black did was laugh. He truly was insane! I was worried for Harry's safety.

'Are you going to kill me, Harry?' he said croakily.

I could see Harry's wand shaking but before he could do anything, the door burst open again and in ran Lupin, shouting, '_Expelliarmus!_' so Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He indicated with his own for him to move, Harry doing so and joining Hermione, Ron and I in the opposite corner. Harry standing in front of us.

'Well, well, Sirius,' he said quietly, 'Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within.'

'Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?' countered Black.

'Where is he, Sirius?' he asked, emotion suppressed in his voice. Black had no expression on his face as he raised his hand and pointed it at Ron. 'But then …' muttered Lupin. His eyes drove into Black, as if trying to read his thoughts. '… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless –' His eyes caught mine. I nodded and his eyes widened. '– unless _he_ was the one … unless you switched … without telling me?'

'I trusted you!' screamed Hermione. I looked over at her nervously.

'Hermione, calm down –' said Lupin slowly.

'I didn't tell anyone!' she shrieked. 'I've been covering up for you –'

'Hermione, listen to me, please!' shouted Lupin. 'I can explain –'

'I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!' Harry, Ron and I were still baffled by what was going on. . ' Harry, don't trust him! He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – _he's a werewolf!_'

'Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione,' said Lupin, now looking quite pale. 'Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead … But I won't deny that I am a werewolf.'

Lupin stopped dead, then moved slowly to look at Hermione. 'How long have you known?'

'Since Professor Snape set the essay,' said Hermione quietly.

'Well, well, Hermione, you really are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met,' he said.

'I'm not,' said Hermione. 'If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are.'

'That's not a rat,' Black had croaked.

'What d'you mean –' said Ron, baffled, '– of course he's a rat –'

'No, he's not,' said Lupin. 'He's a wizard. An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.'

'You're both mental,' breathed Ron, holding tightly Scabbers in his hands.

'Ridiculous!' said Hermione.

'Peter Pettigrew's dead!' said Harry. 'He killed him twelve years ago!'

'I meant to,' growled Black. By now, he was getting impatient. 'But little Peter got the better of me … not this time though!' and he lunged at Ron, who was holding a squealing Scabbers in his hand.

'Sirius, NO!' shouted Lupin, grabbing Black's shoulders and pulling him back.

'Enough talk, Remus,' said Black, still grabbing at the rat. 'Come on, let's kill him!'

'Wait!' shouted Lupin. 'You can't do it just like that – they need to understand – we've got to explain – wait!'

'I did my waiting!' shouted Black suddenly. 'Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! You of all people know how much I lost!' I actually saw emotion in his eyes when he said this.

'Animagus transformations can go horribly wrong –' Lupin said. '– one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it.'

'But there's a register showing who's attempting the transformation and what animals they become if successful,' said Hermione. 'They register the animal they become, and their markings and things … and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list –''Little did they know there were four illegal Animagi running round Hogwarts,' I said bluntly. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me.

'Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius,' continued Lupin. 'Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will.'

'But how did that help you?' asked Hermione.

Lupin continued to explain, even with Black impatient interruptions. Hermione had to state the obvious fact of how dangerous it was bringing Lupin to admit the guilt I didn't know he had from it. I believed he shouldn't have felt the guilt; he had friends who stuck by him.

'And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using the Dark Arts he learnt from Voldemort,' said Lupin muttered to himself.

'Snape?' said Black harshly. 'What's Snape got to do with it?'

'He's here, Sirius.' Lupin turned round to look at Black who was sitting on the bed, lazily stroking Crookshanks behind the ear. 'He's teaching here as well.' Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had confused looks on our faces again. 'Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons … you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me –'

'So that's why Snape doesn't like you,' said Harry slowly, 'because he thought you were in on the joke?'

'That's right,' sneered a cold voice from behind Lupin. And Snape appeared, pulling off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed directly at Lupin and Black. My blood ran cold. 'Oh, vengeance is sweet,' he said coldly, advancing on them. 'I hoped I'd be the one to catch you.'

'Severus –' Lupin began uneasily but Snape's wand turned on him.

'I told the Headmaster again and again that you've been helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout–'

'Severus, you're making a mistake,' insisted Lupin.

'Two more for Azkaban tonight,' said Snape maliciously. 'I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this … he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin … a _tame_ werewolf …'

'Brilliant, Snape,' said Black, walking round him. 'Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to.'

'I could do it, you know,' sneered Snape. 'I could do it right here and now.'

'You fool,' said Lupin quietly. 'Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?'

'He can't help it,' said Black. 'It's habit by now!'

'Sirius, be quiet!'

'Oh, go bite yourself, Remus!'

'Oh, listen to you two,' sneered Snape, 'quarrelling like an old married couple.'

'Why don't you run along and play with your potion set,' Black growled.

'You fool, Severus,' repeated Lupin quietly.

All of the sudden then was a loud BANG! Ropes like snakes shot out of Snape's wand and wrapped themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles causing him to fall to the ground, bound and gagged. Harry still stood in front took a step closer to us. I raised my wand behind him, pointing it at the binds that held Black and Lupin. I needed to hear the rest of the story. I needed to know whether Sirius was innocent.

'One more move and you'll have the same treatment as these two!' Snape said in a deadly tone.

'How dare you threaten her!' he shouted. I stared at him. He was … standing up for me? However, Black had frozen as Snape pointed his wand now into his throat, digging it in.

'Give me a reason,' he whispered. 'I beg you.'

'I could do it, you know,' he said silkily. 'But why deny it the Dementors? They're so longing to see you.' Black backed away towards the old piano in the room. Snape's wand was still digging into his throat. It was hard to tell which had the more hate in their eyes. 'Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best.'

What little colour there was in Black's face left it.

'Professor Lupin could have killed you thousands of times already...Your only doing this because you have a schoolboy grudge against him...Your just being pathetic!' Harry yelled, he went too far though.

'SILENCE!' Snape bellowed at him. 'I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT! Like father like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee, you and your pathetic half-breed friend!' That was low, even for Snape, in my opinion. Snape must have seen my eyes widen. 'Oh yes, I know your dirty little secret....Just like your mothers...Except your mother was better at keeping it a secret!' Snape stated in an amused voice.

Just at that moment I moved my wand using my 'Abilities' I yelled

'Expelliarmus!' I wasn't the only one Harry still had his wand raised as Snape fell to the ground.

'Harry!' gasped Ron. 'What did you just do?'

'You attacked a teacher!' gasped Hermione.

While they concentrated on that, I turned back to Lupin and pulled off the ropes holding him. He got back to his feet, rubbing his wrists, and said, 'Thank you, Harry,' and smiling at me.

'I'm still not saying I believe you,' Harry retorted instantly. 'Now tell me about Peter Pettigrew.' He had his wand pointing at Lupin.

'Like I said, he was at school with us,' said Lupin. 'We thought he was our friend.'

'No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!'

'Harry just listen to them,' I said, stepping in front of Lupin into Harry's wand line. Harry immediately dropped his wand so he wouldn't cures me trying to get to Lupin.

'I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map!'

'The Map was lying then,' said Harry.

'The Map never lies!' said Black impatiently. 'Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!' Black pointed at Ron.

'Scabbers!' he said. 'He's mental! If Pettigrew could turn into a rat – there are millions of rats – how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban.'

'You know, Sirius, that is a fair question,' said Lupin, frowning. 'How _did_ you find out where we was?'

Black put his hand into the pocket of his tattered robes and pulled out a piece of paper, flattening it out. It was a photograph of Ron and his family and there on his shoulder was Scabbers.

'How did you get this?' asked Lupin.

'Fudge,' replied Black. 'When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page … on this boy's shoulder … I knew him at once … how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts … to where Harry was …'

'Scabbers has been in my family for –' began Ron but Black cut him off.

'Twelve years. Curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?'

'So what?'

'All they could find of Pettigrew was his –' I muttered.

'Finger!' growled Black. 'The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!'

'Show us,' demanded Harry. Black reached out and grabbed Scabbers but Ron was still reluctant to release him. 'Give it to him, Ron.'

'What are you trying to do to him?' shouted Ron. 'Scabbers! Leave him alone!' Hermione was holding Ron down on the old mattress while Black took Scabbers from Ron's grip and, holding the rat by the scruff on its neck, placed it on the piano. Both he and Lupin had their wands on him. 'Get off him! What are you doing? Scabbers!'

As soon as Black had placed Scabbers on the piano he began running away over the top. Darting from one side the other, Black and Lupin followed, sending spells at him. He climbed down off the piano and headed for a crack in the door. Black shot one last spell at him just as he went for the hole and he transformed, revealing a small, fat, balding man. His features were very rat-like and his nails were overgrown. Black and Lupin went forward and pulled him out of the hole. Ron looked gob smacked. In fact, I think all of us were. They thrust Pettigrew back to the piano and pointed their wands at him.

Pettigrew cowered for a few second before speaking, snuffling with his fingers in front of his nose, just like a rat. He looked up. Harry and I were stood close together, close enough to grab my arm and run but not close enough to get hit by a curse sent at Harry.

'Remus?' he said warily. 'S-Sirius? My old friends!' Pettigrew made a dash for the door but Black and Lupin stopped him. He looked around the room madly, his eyes landing on Harry. 'Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends – And Rhuben, you look like both of your parents....Isn't she beautiful Sirius?'

'How dare you speak to Harry and Rhuben!' shouted Black, moving in front of him and blocking Pettigrew from touching him. Pettigrew ran behind the piano, Lupin and Black followed, their wands still on him. 'How dare you talk about James in front of him! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO VOLDEMORT FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!'

Remus!' squeaked Pettigrew desperately. 'You don't believe this … Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?'

'Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter,' said Lupin. 'I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius,' he asked casually to Black.

'Forgive me, Remus,' said Black, nodding.

'Not at all, Padfoot, old friend,' said Lupin. He looked back at Pettigrew. 'You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you? Do you deny it?'

'I didn't mean to!' Pettigrew whined. 'The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?'

'I would have died!' shouted Black. 'I would have died rather than betray my friends!' Pettigrew ducked under the piano and scuttled under it as Black said this. He headed for the door but Harry stood in the way.

'Harry!' begged Pettigrew, grabbing him. 'James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!'

Lupin and Black dragged him back.

'You should have realised, Peter,' snarled Black, 'if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!'

'No!' burst Harry suddenly. I looked at him, stunned. 'You can't kill him. You can't.' Lupin sighed and looked at him as well.

'Harry, this man, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family.'

'I know what his is,' said Harry. I watched as Harry walked up to face the cowering Pettigrew and stood between Lupin and Black. 'But we'll take him to the castle.'

'Bless you, boy,' squeaked Pettigrew, grabbing Harry's trousers. 'Bless you! Thank you!'

'Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you.' Harry grimaced as Peter was tied up.

I led the way out the tunnel with my wand lit and Crookshanks ahead of me, Black and Harry helping Ron along with Hermione following, Lupin and Pettigrew bringing up the rear. I was the first out the tunnel. Once out I walked away from the tree, looking up at the school. I heard footsteps approach me but I kept still and quiet. It was Black. followed by Harry, I don't think he trusted Black just yet.

'Rhuben.....I- I'm sorry....' Sirius muttered, reaching out to brush his fingers over my cheek he was cut short however by a glaring Harry as I was pulled back into his chest.

'I see you've inherited her ability as well as her looks...'

'People say it's a mix of both you and Mum...'

'Thank you Harry....' Sirius started and explained when he saw Harry's confused face. 'For protecting Rhuben..' after this statement he winked at Harry.

'And as soon as my name's cleared I'm taking you home,' said Sirius definitely.

'I don't think Mum will be too happy about that.....She doesn't believe you... She didn't even tell me who you were. I found out from a teacher....' I stated bitterly. Sirius just smirked and Harry gently unwrapped his arm from around my waist.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Sirius said to the both of us. 'I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there,' he added to Harry. 'He doesn't deserve it.'

As I looked round I noticed something in the sky that made my heart sink. As a cloud shifted in the black night's sky, the area became bathed in moonlight and I saw Lupin freeze in front of me. And I wasn't the only one who noticed.

'Harry!' I looked behind me to see Hermione on her feet. She was the one who'd shouted.

As I stood there Lupin began to shake in front of me. And he hadn't taken his potion. He wasn't safe. Behind me I heard Dad help Harry and Hermione get Ron to his feet before pulling me back from him.

'Leave it to me,' said Sirius. 'Run!'

A terrible snarling noise started. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body as his shoulders started to hunch, his clothes ripping off his back. His hands were curling into clawed paws with his nails turning to claws; his feet were coming out their shoes. I watched as Dad ran from me and tried to hold him up. I didn't even notice Pettigrew escape.

'Remus,' he said desperately. 'Have you taken your potion tonight? You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart, here! This flesh is only flesh.'

I knew it wasn't going to work as Dad continually shouted at him. Now, Lupin was fully transformed and he reared up. I almost screamed when Dad was flung away from him into the bushes but I knew better than to draw its attention. Luckily for the four of us, the werewolf remained where it was, simply whining. But Hermione had to go and make things worse.

'Professor?' She was approaching him, Ron whispering, 'Bad idea, bad idea!' beside me and Harry. 'Professor Lupin?'

Suddenly the werewolf reared up again, letting out the loudest howl. Hermione jumped backwards from him. Then, he started to advance on us. I stood in front of Ron, Harry and Hermione crouching into the defensive position like my mother had taught me.

'There you are, Potter!'

The werewolf was now advancing on us again. It let out a huge snarl, attracting Snape's attention. He pushed the four of us behind him as the werewolf struck, knocking us to the ground. Luckily, Dad was back on his feet and pulled it away. But now it was chasing him.

'Dad!' I shouted the same time as Harry shouted, 'Sirius!'

The pair of us watched as the werewolf chased the dog away. I followed, not thinking Harry would as well, and watched as it picked Dad up, throwing him down on the ground again. It looked like it was going to kill him. Then, out of the blew, a howl came from down the hill. The werewolf looked up, returning the howl, before running off towards it. I, however, was looking for Dad.

'Dad …'

Harry looked in the same direction to see Dad transform back and stumble down the hill. We ran after him. I could only pray he was all right. I'd seen what damage Lupin could do as a werewolf.

Harry and I found him lying half conscious in a secluded area by the lake. He wasn't moving. I ran over to him, kneeling by his side. He was badly scratched up.

'Dad!' I said desperately to him. I couldn't lose him, not now. 'Dad, please, get up!' Harry, too, was shouting at him to wake.

As we did so, I felt the air get colder and looked up. The water on the lake was steadily freezing over towards us. Harry and I looked up to the sky; a whole swarm of about a hundred Dementors flew over us and soon, one by one, began to attack the three of us. Harry, still on his feet, tried as hard as he could to conjure a Patronus but could only manage fine vapours. He shouted at me to do so as well but I couldn't muster the strength, not when thoughts in my head were of Dad dying. The Dementors managed to get to me first and I was left hanging on to my energy, lying over Dad's chest. It seemed like forever I was there, waiting for them to kill me.

Then … the coldness ebbed away. I only just saw what was doing it ... a Patronus ... two Patronuses across the lake from us …

I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Ruby

Waking up, I found myself in the hospital wing. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all lying on beds, Harry unconscious, Ron with his leg in plaster and Hermione with her ankle bandaged. On my bedside table there was a large lump of chocolate. Without caring what the others said or did, I got up, grabbed some chocolate and shoved it in my mouth, before running to the hospital wing door. I had to find Dad.

'Miss Tuesday...Black?!?' I stopped with my hand on the door handle to see Madam Pomfrey staring down at me. 'Get back into your bed this instant! You've just encountered several Dementors! You need your rest!'

She tried to push me back to my bed but I wouldn't have it. I could see Ron and Hermione just watching me.

'No!' I screamed. I didn't care if I woke Harry. 'I want to see my Dad! Let me see him!'

That was when Professor Dumbledore entered the room. He told Madam Pomfrey to leave him to have a word with me before turning to me as she went back to her office.

'I want to see my Dad,' I said to him, straight out. 'I have the right to see him.'

'Indeed, Miss Black,' he replied casually. 'I was actually hoping you had woken so you could speak to him.' I stopped and stared at him. 'Come along, time waits for no man.' and he took me out of the hospital wing, leading me to where Dad was being kept.

When we got there, I saw Dad was being kept in a small room with bars for a door. He was sitting crouched in the darkness. I ran over to him.

'Dad.' He looked up at me. 'I'm here.'

'Rhuben.' Dad got up and crouched in front of me behind the bars. He reached out a tired hand and gently touched my face. 'I thought the Dementors had killed you.'

'It takes more than Dementors to kill me,' I said. I was trying to hold back my tears again though I knew they were falling down my cheeks. I couldn't help myself .

'There's nothing you can do,' he told me. 'Fudge has been called and he's just dealing with the Dementors about attacking you and Harry. They'll be here soon.'

'No, there must be a way to prove you're innocent. We all know the truth. Lupin knows the truth. He can tell them.'

'Remus isn't able to tell them anything at the moment and what with Pettigrew gone again, there's no proof. Fudge will never listen to you all, not with Snape providing a more convincing story.'

I ran back to the Hospital wing tears still streaming down my face, when I got there Dumbledore was there waiting Harry was out of bed looking panicked as he didn't see me anywhere.

'Hold your tongue Miss Granger!!' Snape yelled

'Severus, I would like to talk to Harry, Hermione and Rhuben alone please...' Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore left the room, closing and locking the doors behind him. Harry, Ron and I were completely baffled. Hermione, however, didn't seem unfazed.

'What the bloody hell was that all about?' Ron asked, saying what us three were all thinking. Hermione looked at him.

'Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk …'

Hermione pulled out a long thing gold chain and put it around mine and Harry's necks, fiddling with a small pendant. Harry was about to touch it when Hermione slapped his hand away. I watched as she gave the thing three turns with the small dial and the hourglass inside it began to spin. Around us, Ron disappeared as day came back, people moving around us backwards, even a person being wrapped back up in bandages. Seconds later, Hermione removed the chain from our necks and shoved it back in her jacket.

'Seven thirty,' she said quickly. What? We'd gone back in time? 'Where were we at seven thirty?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, 'going to Hagrid's?'

'Come on and we can't be seen.'

Hermione ran out of the hospital wing. Harry and I looked at each other before running after her, Harry yelling at her to slow down. We ran all the way down from the hospital wing to the entrance hall, Hermione then dragging us into a broom closet as another set of footsteps came our way. We waited there for a few minutes before peering out. The other Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone. Quickly and quietly, we ran out of the hall, across the bridge and into the grounds where we stopped in the archway. People were talking ahead of us.

'You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!' That was Hermione. We peered round the corner to see her, Harry and Ron out in the stone circle with Malfoy against one of them, Crabbe and Goyle with him.

'That's us,' mumbled Harry.

'Hermione, no!' said the Ron out there. 'He's not worth it.'

'This is not normal.'

Hermione quickly shoved Harry round the corner. I moved back to and covered his mouth, having already worked out what was happening.

'Will you keep quiet,' I hissed at him. 'We'll get caught.'

'This is a Time-Turner, Harry,' Hermione explained to him as I kept an eye on the other them. 'McGonagall gave it to me first term. It's how I've been getting to my lessons all year. She made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once.'

'You mean we've gone back in time?' said Harry.

'Quick to catch on, isn't he?' I said, slightly sarcastically. Harry and Hermione then joined me at the archway. 'Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change.' Just then, I saw the other Hermione punch Malfoy. A pretty good punch too. Malfoy smacked his head on the pillar behind him.

'Good punch,' muttered Harry.

'Yeah you have a pretty mean right hook...' I mumbled grinning to Hermione.

'Thanks.' However, now Malfoy was running towards us with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Malfoy's coming!' Hermione grabbed us and pulled us out the arch on the other side where we crouched down round the corner as Malfoy ran past us with the other two. The other Harry, Ron and Hermione were just leaving. We crept out of hiding and ran over to the top of the hill and watched as they ran down the steps to Hagrid's.

'Look, Buckbeak's still alive,' said Harry. He was too.

'Of course,' said Hermione. 'Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared.' Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared. Let's go.'

The three of us ran down the hill towards Hagrid's hut and remained crouched in the pumpkin patch as the other Harry, Ron and Hermione were inside. Behind us, Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner Macnair were walking down the hill. Harry went to get Buckbeak but Hermione stopped him, explaining Fudge needed to see he was there. Inside the hut, Hagrid had given Scabbers back to Ron.

'That's Pettigrew,' growled Harry, starting to get up. Hermione pulled him back.

'Harry, you can't!'

'Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents,' he growled at her. I glanced at him. _Least he did believe Dad now_, I thought though he hadn't apologised to me yet. 'You don't expect me to just sit here.'

'Yes, you must!' said Hermione. She pulled us further behind the pumpkins as Fudge got closer. 'Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen.'

We waited for what seemed ages but Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't coming out of Hagrid's hut and Dumbledore and Fudge were getting closer. It was only when Hermione threw a couple stones in through Hagrid's window that they noticed and came out, us hiding in the woods behind them. It was a close call when the Hermione turned round but the three of them left and we came out of hiding.

As quick as possible, Harry coaxed Buckbeak to his feet and led him away with my help as Hermione enticed him with some dead ferrets that had been hanging up nearby. We managed to get him into the Forest, not sticking around to see if it had worked. It was already getting dark and Dad would be attacking the other Harry, Ron and Hermione by now. We went deeper into the Forbidden Forest and towards where the Willow was. I ran on ahead, leaving the other two with Buckbeak. I had to find out what was happening. They joined me a few minutes later.

'Look, it's Lupin,' said Hermione. He'd just a long branch to prod the knot in the trunks before disappearing into the tunnel.

'And Snape's coming,' said Harry as Snape too disappeared. 'And now we wait.'

'And now we wait.' I sighed and sat down next to them, hoping beyond hope what we were going to do would turn out all right.

An hour past and still there was no movement from the Willow. As the other two talked quietly, I sat thinking about what could happen if we failed. That Dad would suffer something worse than death, an eternity without a soul. I shivered at the thought. I only started listening when Harry mentioned the Patronuses that had saved us.

'But who conjured them?' Hermione asked him. 'Didn't you see what they looked like? Was it one of the teachers?'

'No,' said Harry. 'He wasn't a teacher. I didn't see the other person though.'

'According to Dumbledore, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured them.'

'I think –' Harry swallowed. 'I think it was my dad.' I looked up at Harry.

'Harry, your dad's – well –' said Hermione quietly.

'Dead, I know. I'm just telling you what I saw.'

'Harry, did you see what the Patronuses looked like?' I asked quietly. I was still a bit wary of him.

'It were really big animals,' said Harry. 'One looked like a Lion or something. I don't know what the other one was but I could see someone behind it.'

'And you thought it was your dad?' I asked. Harry nodded.

'Here we come,' I said.

Standing up we could see us all climb out of the tunnel: Crookshanks, me, Harry, Dad and Ron followed by Hermione, Lupin and Pettigrew. I watched silently as Dad spoke to me, Harry stood behind me. It was strange when Dad winked at Harry he blushed.

I walked away the moon come out from the cloud and Lupin start to transform. The fight began and the werewolf chased the dog away. We followed it from down the hill in the forest.

As we watched I saw how beat up Dad was getting and I remembered the howl we'd heard. Instantly, I let out a howl to attract Lupin's attention only to be stopped by Harry covering my hands and mouth.

'What are you doing?'

'Saving our lives!' I stated in exasperation.

'Great, now it's coming for us,' said Harry.

'Yeah, didn't think about that,' I said quickly. 'Run!'

The three of us turned tail and ran into the forest as the werewolf chased after us. We got separated. Hermione and Harry were still running from Lupin, I sliced open my hand with a sharp twig making a sufficient amount of blood to send me into a frenzy. I charged after them at vampire speed. I found them not far from where I was to begin with. Standing in front of Harry and Hermione I swiped at Lupin. Growling and screaming filled the air around us. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second every slash Lupin made connected with my flesh. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer, luckily I didn't have to. Buckbeak came to my rescue, chasing Lupin off for now.

'Ruby!!' Hermione yelled as she ran over to me, viewing all of my wounds up close she gasped. Buckbeak licked my face. I hissed as my wounds healed themselves, again Hermione gasped. Harry just let out a relived breath.

'Are you all right?' I asked. 'He didn't hurt you?'

'No,' said Harry. 'Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night.' I smiled a weak smile.

Just then a cold feeling began round us. We looked up to see the swarm of Dementors flying over the forest above us. Dad was going to be killed any second. Quickly the three of us ran up the hill and over to the lake. On the other side was Dad, Harry and me. It looked even worse from a distance as the Dementors came to attack us one at a time. Beside me Harry was still convinced that his Dad would come but no one did.

'You dying …' mumbled Hermione. 'All of you.'

And everything clicked into place in my mind.

'Harry, listen to me,' I said, standing in front of him. 'It wasn't your dad you saw. You saw you. That horse Patronus you saw was mine! We're here right now and we're dying over there! You conjured the other Patronus!'

I stared at him hopefully. If he didn't understand then we'd be dead for sure. Realisation seemed to spread over his face and he ran past me to the edge of the lake, regardless of Hermione's shout not to and drew out his wand. I did so too and we both shouted, '_Expecto Patronum!_'

A bright light burst from mine and Harry's wands. Two Patronuses, full and solid, exploded from our wand tips, charging over the lake to the other us. The Dementors fled in every direction into the sky as the Patronuses charged them down. As I watched I realised why Harry had thought it was his dad who'd conjured it. Not only because he looked like his father but because of what his Patronus was: a stag. Prongs.

Soon, the Dementors had gone and Harry remained by the lake. Hermione and I joined him in time to see Snape appeared with the other Hermione, Ron on a stretcher, and conjure up three more for me, Harry and Dad. Once they were gone, we hurried back to where Buckbeak was, climbed on to him, and flew off towards the castle. I pointed out which tower it was he was in and we flew down to him, landing on the battlement.

We climbed off Buckbeak and ran to the door. Dad just looked amazed when he saw the three of us there. Hermione managed to explode the lock in the door and we flew off on Buckbeak, me running vampire speed as there wasn't enough room. I waited for them in a courtyard.

Dad pulled us under the shelter.

'I'll be forever grateful for this,' he said, 'to all of you.'

'I want to go with you,' said Harry instantly. I looked at him.

'One day, perhaps,' replied Sirius. 'For some time, my life will be too unpredictable.' I looked away feeling uncomfortable, knowing Dad was to leave me again as Hermione went to calm Buckbeak down. I remained listening to them though. 'And besides, you're meant to be here.'

'But your innocent.'

'And you know it. And for now, that will do. I expect you're tired of hearing this but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have –'

'My mothers eyes.'

'It's cruel that I spent so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: the ones that love us never really leave us.' At this I looked up at Dad. 'And you can always find them in here.' He'd put his hand on Harry's chest, over his heart. I guess he was right. Dad stood up again and turned to me. I couldn't looked at him, knowing I had tears in my eyes again.

'I've only just got you back,' I said quietly. 'Please don't leave me again.'

'You know I must,' said Sirius gently, lifting up my face to look at his. 'You're so your mother's daughter, stubborn, intelligent, brave and beautiful....'

I nodded. Then, Dad stood straight and walked over to Buckbeak, Harry and I following. He climbed on to Buckbeak and turned to us, adding, 'You really are the brightest witch of your age.' to Hermione, before kicking his heels and flying away. The three of us watched as they flew away when the bell started to toll.

We ran all the way back to the hospital wing from the courtyard, taking a detour into a deserted classroom as Peeves came floating along the corridor. When the coast was clear, we ran back out of it and down the corridor, just as Dumbledore left the room.

'He's free,' Harry said, panting. 'We did it.' Dumbledore gave us a strange look.

'Did what?' he asked, heading down the nearby stairs. 'Goodnight.'

We looked at each but shrugged this off and opened the doors to the hospital wing to see the three of us disappear in the centre of the room. As that us vanished, we strode up the aisle to Ron's bedside. Let's just say he was pretty startled, staring at us.

'How did you get there?' he asked nervously. He sounded like he was loosing his mind as he pointed at us, then pointed at the centre of the room where we _had_ been seconds before. 'I-I was talking to you there. And now you're there.'

'What's he talking about, Harry?' said Hermione casually, turning to us.

'I don't know,' said Harry, equally as casual.

'Honestly, Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?' I added and the three of us burst into laughter.

The rest of that night was spent in the hospital wing at the orders of Madam Pomfrey. Of course, Dad's escape hadn't gone unnoticed and about five minutes after we had got back, Snape stormed into the ward shouting that Harry had done something to help Black escape. Madam Pomfrey said it was ridiculous seeing as Dumbledore had locked us in. Once Snape had disappeared fuming, and Fudge had gone to call off the Dementors we were left in the ward alone.

'So anyone going to tell me what happened?' asked Ron.

Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other.

'You explain,' said Harry and he helped himself to a large chunk of chocolate.

The next day the fact that Black had escaped again had spread around the school like wild fire though the castle and grounds were virtually deserted due to another Hogsmeade visit. This time Ron and Hermione stayed behind with me and Harry.

The next day Harry and I went to go and visit Professor Lupin, tell him that Dad was fine and free.

'Are you alright Professor? It's just we...were worried about you.' I stated when we were seated. It was strange he was rushing around packing different things into different trunks.

'I've handed in my resignation...it's not safe for me to teach here after what happened....I hope you both understand' Lupin muttered with a pleading look in his eyes.

'I heard you two got attacked by Dementors?...I also heard that both Buckbeak and Sirius are free...' Lupin asked smirking. I nodded and Harry retold the story from start to finish.

'So Sirius got away with Buckbeak, Snape wasn't pleased but that just made all of this more worth while! He'll never work out what actually happened....' Harry stated a smug grin stretched across his lips.

'Part of the reason I resigned,' said Lupin tiredly. He got up out of his chair and flicked his wand to his trunk, making it open and start to pack itself. He noticed my curious look. 'Severus let slip that I was a werewolf in his House meetings this morning. It was only a matter of time before he did. Still …' Lupin heaved his briefcase on to the table and opened it. 'Now, you two can make yourselves useful and help me pack.'

'Now,' Lupin said, 'since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you, as long as your careful with it both of you. Both your parents helped write it after all. So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure well meet again sometime. Until then …' Lupin looked at the Map and grinned slightly. '_Mischief_ _managed_.' He flicked his wand at the Map and it folded itself up and cleared. Taking a walking stick, Lupin limped through the door and looked back at us.

'So when are you going to tell Ron and Hermione about your abilities?' Harry asked as we walked back to the Common Room.

'Hermione has worked it out already....and I'm sure Ron will find out eventually, Hermione may have told him already....who knows...' I stated half-heartedly.

The last week of term was full of rumours on how Dad escaped. Malfoy was furious that Buckbeak hadn't been executed but on the whole, when was he not livid about something? So things were back to normal and the main thing was I had my friends back. The last day and the four of us got a compartment together on the train back to London. And halfway there we got a little surprise.

Outside our compartment window was a tiny owl, the size to fit in your palm, fluttering madly around us when we let it in. It had a letter from Dad, explaining what he was doing and what was happening and also that he had sent Harry his Firebolt. He also wrote that Ron could keep the owl if he wanted to in replacement of Scabbers but the best thing for me and Harry was permission to go into Hogsmeade. And the thing was, I had a feeling I'd see Dad again soon enough which made me even more happy.

The train pulled into the station and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I said our goodbyes and that we hoped to meet up for the Quidditch World Cup, something which was to be the biggest wizard gathering of the century according to Ron. I couldn't wait to see my Mother again and tell her about my year. I had forgiven her earlier on in the year when she explained that she didn't want me to be an outcast, and in the Three Broomsticks she was just acting to see what Fudge had to say about Dad. Only a few weeks and I'd be seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione again for the world cup.


End file.
